


naoto smokes weed and fucking dies

by FiveOfStar, junp5i



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Crack, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, What Have I Done, i blame fool, please he's holding me hostage, rise is british, yukiko is a redditor, zero escape 999 spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveOfStar/pseuds/FiveOfStar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/junp5i/pseuds/junp5i
Summary: it's in the title <3i wrote chapters 1-5 at like 2 amplease help fool is holding me hostage to do thsi please he has a gun plee iondt knwwwhattodopleasim sobibnggmm
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so fucking sorry.

yukiko: wait no naoto please it's not what it looks li-

naoto: give that shit to me bitch what the fuck were u hiding this 4

yukiko: what

naoto: thx

holy fucking shit.  
  
naoto has  
  
the _weed_  
  
whats she gonna do w  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
it WE C0ULDNT GET A GUN B0NG PLEASE D0N'T MURDER ME F00L PLEASE I'M BEGGING Y0U PLEASE I HAVE A FAMILY PLEASE 0H MY G0D H0LY SHIT


	2. chapter 2???????'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vry short but vry cool !!!!!!!!111

she smoked the funny weed  
  
  
  
  
  
can i have my family back now fool  
WHAT THE FUCK IS AN INCINERAT0R _**WHY ARE Y0U G0NNA THR0W MY FA**_


	3. chapter 3??????????????

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> vry sad :,((((((((( im so srry 4 this

shes fucking dead oh my god how did she die holy shit i cant believe this oh my god  
  


  
  
fool please bring my family back please i miss my wife fool please for the love of god i'm crying please put the gun down holy shit oh my god PLEASE N0 WAIT 0H G0D D0N'T THR0W THEM INT0 THE INCINERAT0R WAIT 0H FUCK H0 N0 WATIWAN0N0AS 0N0NH N


	4. damn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pov: u go 2 naotos gravestone w not-a-junpei-kinnie hanamura... very sad......... emotionl warninnn.

yosuke: she was a bitch anyways lmfao  
  
yosuke: fucker stole my weed all the goddamn time  
  
y/n: junpei bro what the fuck thats so mea!n!!!! :,(((  
  
yosuke: can't have shit in inaba bruh

y/n: does it say anything on da grave?

yosuke: do u srsly think i can read bitch tf u smoking

y/n: ur weed

yosuke: first naoto now u?

yosuke: i'm deadass about to shove weed down ur throat

y/n: *unscrews hands and throws them*

yosuke: *is fucking dead*

y/n: *cries cutely*

naoto: good

y/n: bitch what the fuck

y/n: is this allowed

naoto: i come from heaven w a warning....................................

naoto: yukiko...

yosuke: N0 D0N'T FUCKING SAY IT

naoto: aren't you supposed to be dead

naoto: yukiko is a redditor. . . . . . . . . . . .

y/n: what the fuck is a redditor

naoto: *fucking shoots y/n*

y/n: *is dead*

yosuke: *is dead*

naoto: *is dead*

rise: fuck

rise: bit late innit

rise: of course this happens on a foken chewsday.............

ty fo r reading <333333333 hope u enjoyed!!!!!!!11111111 part 2 coming out.... idk wgen


	5. da graveyard .. part 2?!$!$!$)!??$!(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> september 9th, 2027.

it's been 10 days since naoto's death.

some may call her a legend,

a myth, maybe?

no one truly knows.

maybe she was just an illusion.

all we know is that she was.................................

the _**weed god.**_

rise: naoto.................................  
  
rise: damn  
  
rise: guess she's foken dead  
  
yukiko: HEYYYYYYYYYYY M0THERFUCKERSSS  
  
rise:  
  
rise: who the fuck  
  
yukiko: you dont know ME??? i have 999 karma on reddit dot com!  
  
rise: what the fuck is reddit  
  
yukiko: once i get one more karma... i can go through with my.. wholesome 100 plan...  
  
yukiko: hey rise can you click this cool arrow button to give this C00L chonker an upvote!??$?!?!?!?!?!!?!?  
  
rise: no what the fuck  
  
yukiko: :)  
  
yukiko: _do it before i fucking cut ur finger off :)  
_  
yukiko: _stick to the script you fucking dumbass :)_  
  
rise: did you take the weed that naoto left  
  
rise: what fucking script you ass  
  
rise: what the fuck are you talking abt  
  
yukiko: AAANYWAYS!!! click the fucking button :D  
  
yukiko: it'll make this wholesome 100 chonker......... wholesome 101!!!!!!!!!!!!11111111111111  
  
rise:  
  
rise: are we SURE she's not high?  
  
yosuke: uhhhhh  
  
yosuke: about that  
  
yukiko: aren't you supposed to be dead  
  
yosuke:  
  
yosuke: wait  
  
[ HE DISSAPEARED INT0 THIN AIR WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ]  
  
y/n: um  
  
y/n: so like  
  
y/n: what the fuck is goING 0N  
  
yukiko: please give me upvo  
  
yukiko: AREN'T Y0U DEAD T00  
  
yukiko: AREN'T Y0U ALL SUPP0SED T0 BE DEAD  
  
yukiko: EVERY0NE WH0S SUPP0SED T0 BE DEAD, RAISE Y0UR HAND!  
  
[ naoto and y/n raise their hands .... and accidentally upvote the chonker. ]  
  
yukiko: ha  
  
yukiko: hahHHhaHAHAHHAHAHHAHA  
  
yukiko: Y0U FUCKING DUMBASSES  
  
yukiko: H0LY SHIT 0H MY G0D  
  
  
  
  
[ . . . ]  
  
[ it's over. ]  
  
[ everything's gone. ]


	6. broken reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh god fucking dammit theres more

naoto: where the fuck am i

naoto: wheres the weed

yosuke: y'all loud bye

shadow naoto: what the hell is a "weed"

naoto: what the hell is a Y0U bitch who the FUCK

yosuke: and ur just not gonna ask where we r? ok go off ig

naoto: nah this seems normal to me

s!naoto:

s!naoto: who the fuck are you people

naoto: didnt i ask that first

s!naoto: yeah but like

naoto: ceo of weed bitch

s!naoto: it’s been over ten years since I’ve seen your face, me

naoto: can you just tell me where my weed is you fucking shadow bitch

s!naoto:

s!naoto: okay what the fuck happened to her

yosuke: long story

s!naoto: can you give the short version so i know why shes... this?? now??

yosuke: [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26193715/chapters/63742696)

s!naoto: bitch

yosuke: well now you know also why aren’t you trying to kill us

s!naoto: you’re already dead you fucks

s!naoto: i couldnt kill you if i tried

yosuke: oh also there is something different about you

s!naoto: i’m guessing since she has become... that

naoto: _smokes weed using the bong she found while shadow naoto was reading the previous story_

s!naoto: i’ve become her old self

yosuke: oh wait if you’re here then does that mean my shadow is here too

s!naoto: well you haven’t had any major personality changes so no i don’t think he’s here

yosuke: oh okay

s!naoto: so now I explain where you are and why you’re here

s!naoto: this is the afterlife you’re dead

s!naoto: this place doesn’t seem to have any rules so things like that _points at a giant dodo_ can exist

yosuke: okay so... what now

s!naoto: no idea

Y/N: HEY I’M STILL HERE

s!naoto: oh that’s right I forgot to tell you the truth

Y/N: huh

s!naoto: your true name

Y/N: but my name is Y/N...

s!naoto: its not because you aren’t who you think you are

yosuke: what also how do you know all this

s!naoto: bitch shut the fuck up we are dropping plot points

yosuke: oh

Y/N: thats stupid

s!naoto: what if i told you... you’re just an empty husk for souls

Y/N: that’s dumb

s!naoto:

s!naoto: okay well that aside Y/N is actually a husk for souls that haven’t moved onto the afterlife

s!naoto: your appearance memories and personality changes with the soul

s!naoto: once a soul moves on from your body a new one takes over

Y/N: wow

Y/N: that’s edgy and stupid

s!naoto:

s!naoto: you’re lucky you’re already dead

Y/N: well if i wasn’t me then what would I look like

s!naoto: not sure

s!naoto: guess you’ll have to find that out

Y/N: i thought you knew everything

s!naoto: i only knew that because i read the script

yosuke: what script

Y/N: this is a stupid joke

s!naoto: if i say it’ll be important later will you accept it

yosuke: it’s still stupid but i guess

s!naoto: then let’s go with that

yu: anyways where the FUCK is yukiko?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90% of this was written by fool lmao thanks homie
> 
> ( he also made the image and thats very poggers )

**Author's Note:**

> fool is @AFoolofFortune on twitter dot com ! he helped a lot w this so pls go follow him or whateva
> 
> fiveofstar is also cool


End file.
